Reincarnation
by Minrin Shin Shiori Itsuka
Summary: Summary: Bagaimana kehidupan Yukio setelah kematian kakaknya tapi setelah Lima belas tahun kemudian dia bertemu dengan seorang anak yang mirip dengan kakaknya. Mungkin ratingnya akan naik
1. Chapter 1

**Reincarnation**

 **© Blue Exorcist Kazue Kato**

 **Story in fanfic is mine**

Summary: Bagaimana kehidupan Yukio setelah kematian kakaknya tapi setelah lima belas tahun kemudian dia bertemu dengan seorang anak yang mirip dengan kakaknya.

-Lima Belas Tahun lalu_

Tepat ditengah hutan yang terbakar seorang adik sedang memangku kepala kakaknya yang berlumuran darah , darah yang tak henti-henti keluar dari kepala kakaknya dan mulutnya telah penuh darah menatap lemah adiknya yang menangisinya.

"Nisan bertahanlah ini pasti akan sembuh nisan punya regerasi yang cepat". Isak Yukio.

Namun tak ada regenerasi yang memulihkan luka-luka berat kakaknya sepertinya tubuhnya sudah mencapai batas untuk berregenerasi dan kini hanya tinggal menunggu detik-detik nafas kakaknya menghembus nafas terakhirnya orang-orang mengelilingi mereka berdua dengan rasaduka.

"Yukio mungkin ini terakhir kalinya aku melihatmu, aku senang bisa hidup sebagai Kakakmu". Kata Rin.

"Apa maksudmu kau pasti akan sembuh". Jawab Yukio sedih.

"Aku juga berharap begitu aku masih ingin meneruskan cita-citaku aku masih ingin menjadi Exorcist tapi kurasa takdir berbeda dari yang diharapkan tapi karena aku sudah melihatmu menjadi orang hebat dan bukan lagi anak kecil penakut aku sudah sangat bahagia, aku tak perlu khawatir". Kata Rin.

"Apa maksudmu kau mau meninggalkanku". Kata Yukio.

"Kau sudah menjadi Exorcist diusia belia dan menjadi orang yang sangat hebat aku yakin kau bisa hidup dengan baik tanpa aku dan aku senang karena akau tak perlu memiliki beban untuk selalu melindungi Kakakmu yang bodoh ini".

"Nisan". Kata Yukio.

"Aku harap jika aku bisa hidup kembali aku ingin menjadi manusia biasa yang hidup normal tanpa kekuatan iblis atau api satan aku ingin hidup dengan banyak teman dan tidak menjadi orang yang suka berkelahi aku juga ingin menjadi orang lebih pintar tidak bodoh dan menyusahkan orang lain". Kata Rin.

Detik itu adalah Rin menutup matanya suara teriakan Yukio menggema dia menangis karena kepergian kakaknya keluarga satu-satunya semua orang berduka untuk Rin yang telah menyelamatkan orang-orang melawan iblis yang sangat kuat.

-Enam belas tahun kemudian-

Suasan sekolah True Cross memang sudah sedikit berubah sejak lima belas tahun yang lalu setelah kehancuran sebagian gedung dan kebakaran hutan membuat banyak renovasi disana-sini dan pembangunan gedung dan fasilitas baru namun ada satu bangunan yang tetap sama yaitu asrama tempat Rin dan Yukio pernah tinggal sebagai kenangan terakhir untuk Rin bangunan itu hanya mengalami perawatan dan perbaikan saja.

"Nisan bila kau masih ada kau sudah jadi apa sekarang". Kata Yukio.

Yukio kini berusia tiga puluh tiga tahun terlihat sangat dewasa dan gagah walaupun wajahnya masih seperti usia dua puluh lima tahun kini meisternya bertambah yaitu Tamer itu karena dia bisa menanggil Naaia dan bukan lagi sebagai Middle First Class.

Menatap keramaian anak-anak yang sekolah di True Cross saat ini adalah tahun ajaran baru jadi banyak anak-anak yang masih sibuk mendaftar dan membawa barang-barang pindahan untuk tinggal diasrama.

"Nisan bila seandainya saat aku pertama kali belajar menjadi Exorcist apa kau juga akan sepertiku atau melebihiku". Gumannya.

Saat itu entah karena terlalu memikirkan kakaknya atau apa dia mendengar suara kakaknya yang familiar.

"Aku menyangka bisa mendapat beasiswa kesekolah ini". Kata Seorang anak.

"Iya kau memang hebat kau selalu mendapat nilai bagus Rin". Kata anak lainnya.

Yukio bisa mendengar suara itu dan ada nama Rin disebut juga tapi Yukio tidak bisa melihat anak yang suaranya dia kenal itu.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar Nisan ada disini". Kata Yukio

Setelah mencari-cari nihil tidak ada dia tak menemukannya.

"Atau hanya perasaaku saja". Guman Yukio.

Sementara beberapa siswi terlihat tersenyum memandang Yukio yang notabennya adalah guru terpopuler.

"Hei-hei itu Okumura Sensei dia itu sangat tampan dan terkenal". Kata salah satu siswi.

"Iya kudengar dia itu sangat pintar walaupun masih sangat muda dia sudah menjadi Profesor diusia 25 tahun". Kata Siswi lainnya.

"Iya dia hebat". Kata Siswi lainnya.

Sementara itu anak yang dicari-cari oleh Yukio menatap punggung Yukio yang menjauh.

"Hei Rin kau sedang lihat apa". Kata salah seorang anak.

"Euh itu Hikaru aku rasa kenal orang itu". Tunjuknya pada punggung Yukio.

"Oh itu Okumura sensei kudengar dia sangat populer kau kenal dia"Kata anak yang dipanggil Hikaru itu.

"Tidak aku rasa hanya perasaanku saja". Kata Rin.

Hari pertama tahun ajaran baru dimulai seperti biasa Yukio yang kini berkerja sebagai guru rangkap yaitu mengajar dikelas reguler dan Exorcist jadi Yukio semakin sibuk dengan pekerjaannya berbeda disaat dulu dia hanya murid biasa dikelas reguler dan huru dikelas Exorcist.

Menatap daftar nama-nama yang terdaftar dari sekian nama ada nama yang menarik perhatiannya Rin Hanase nama depan yang sama dengan kakaknya waulaupun sebelumnya banyak nama depan yang sama tapi tak pernah membuatnya setertarik ini.

 **\- Time Skip -**

Yukio sekarang adalah guru sains dikelas Reguler sesungguhnya pekerjann menjadi guru adalah hal yang membuatnya bosan baginya menjadi guru dikelas Exorcist sudah cukup membuatnya lelah namun entah kenapa Mephisto malah memberinya perintah seperti itu. Kini dia berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju kelas yang akan dia ajar saat membuka pintu kelas mendadak suara ramai anak-anak mendadak menjadi diam karena kedatangan guru. Yukio duduk dimeja didepan kelas menatap semua murid barunya tapi saat matanya tertuju pada seorang anak yang duduk dijajaran tengah dia nampak terkejut sementara anak yang dia tatap balik menatap dengan wajah polos.

" _Benarkah ini". Pikir Yukio_

Anak berambut navy blue dengan mata biru laut terlihat seperti orang yang dirindukan Yukio yaitu kakaknya namun penampilannya sangat rapi tidak seperti kakaknya yang terlihat seperti anak berandalan dan rambutnya pendek sangat rapi sehingga poninya tidak mungkin menutupi matanyadan anak itu terlihat agak pemalu berbeda dengan kakaknya. Tapi Yukio yakin dia memang seperti kakaknya.

" _Apa Nisan telah terlahir kembali". Pikir Yukio._

 **-Author Note-**

 **Saya senang bisa membuat fanfic Blue Exorcist karena saya rasa fanfic Blue Exorcist bahasa indonesia masih jarang walaupun fandom ini sepi pengunjung tapi saya akan tetap membuatnya andai saja saya pintar membuat manga saya akan membuat doujinshinya dan dipublish diblog saya, saya juga akan senang apabila ada yang mau membuat doujinshi dari fanfic ini tentunya dengan izin saya (author doyan ngarep). Kalau dipikir-pikir belum pernah ada Doujinshi blue exorcist bahasa indonesia dan buatan indonesia mungkin hanya ada diComicon saat Event.**

 **Nanti saya juga akan membuat fanfic baru dengan Female!Rin dan akan menghadirkan tokoh Night dari Miyama Uguisu Mansion Incident.**

 **Ya terima kasih atas perhatiannya sampai jumpa.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reincarnation**

 **Someone familiar**

 **©Blue Exorcist Kazue Kato**

 **©Stori in fanfic is mine**

 **Warning: Typo, deathFic,Smart!Rin.**

 **Rin Hanase Pov**

Hari ini pertama kalinya aku masuk True Cross Academy tidak kusangka aku bisa mendapat beasiswa kesekolah seelit ini bahkan dari semua teman-temanku satu sekolahku dulu hanya aku yang mendapat beasiswa benar-benar keberuntungan bukan. Tapi entah kenapa ada seseorang yang seperti kukenal tapi aku belum sama sekali bertemu dengannya.

Sekarang aku berada dikelas Sains kudengar gurunya sangat populer dia terlihat muda umurnya terlihat diatas tiga puluh tahun tapi masih terlihat dua puluh lima beliau orang yang sangat pintar dan professor termuda.

Kini saat guru masuk kekelasku ternyata beliau adalah orang yang dilihatnya di gerbang yang sempat aku rasa dia orang kukenal dia sekarang menatap seluruh murid dikelas namun entah kenapa dia terlihat fokus menatapku apa karena aku duduk dijajaran tengah, entahlah aku tidak tahu.

 **Yukio Pov**

Ya Tuhan apa ini mimpi aku melihat muridku yang terlihat seperti Nii-sanku yang 15 tahun dia menatap polos kepadaku penampilannya benar-benar rapi rambutnya pendek sehingga poni rambutnya tidak mungkin menutui matanya dasinya terikat sempurna semuanya kebalikan dari penampilan Nii-san tapi hal itu tetap tidak menutupi fakta dia sangat mirip Nii-san apakah dia Nii-san yang telah berengkarnasi? Dalam hati aku sangat ingin menyurhnya bicara denganku jujur aku rinduku Niisan.

Sekarang aku mencoba bersikap biasa dengan memperkenalkan diriku pada seluruh murid tapi mataku masih fokus padanya sesekali aku melihatnya menunduk saat menatapku mungkin dia agak takut melihatku yang menatapnya terus

 **Author Pov**

Jam pelajaran telah berakhir Rin masih kepikiran soal yang tadi entah kenapa dia masih saja merasa kalau Okumura Sensei terus memperhatikannya dan entah kenapa rasanya Rin pernah bertemu dengannya, berjalan dengan lelah setelah hari ini kebagian piket sendirian dikelas karena temannya yang piket pulang mendahuluinya dengan alasan genting dan kebetulan dipelajaran terakhir ada seorang siswa dikelasnya yang mendadak pingsan jadi dia juga harus membantu temannya itu Hikaru ke UKS sekarang dia pulang sendirian kelihatannya semua murid sudah pulang suasana jalan jadi agak sepi, saat dia berjalan seseorang berkaca mata menghampirinya.

"Hanase-kun boleh kita berbicara dulu".

"Okumura sensei". Kata Rin.

\- Gereja Salib Selatan -

Yukio Pov

Hari ini aku telah bertemu dengan seorang anak yang mirip Nii-san aku berpikir untuk mengajaknya bicara dan membawanya ke Gereja tempat aku dan Nii-san dibesarkan aku ingin membawanya menemui Pendeta Nagatomo dan lainnya disana jujur saat kami berjalan bersama rasanya seperti aku kembali ke saat usiaku 15 tahun saat Nii-san masih hidup.

Saat kami sampai di Gereja dia terlihat melihat-lihat tempat ini degan penasaran apa dia juga merasa familiar saat melihatnya di gerbang Gereja aku rasanya bisa merasakan kembali masa kecilnya dengan Nii-san.

"Okumura Sensei kenapa kau membawaku kesini hal apa yang ingin anda bicarakan". Kata Rin.

"Iya Nii-san ada yang kubicarakan disini". Kataku kelepasan.

"Hmm Nii-san apa maksud anda Sensei". Kata Rin polos.

"Euh bukan apa-apa Hanase-kun". Kataku.

Aku keceplosan memanggilnya Nii-san tentu saja dia akan bingung walaupun dia mirip sekali Nii-san tapi belum tentu dia reinkarnasi Nii-san sekarang aku membawanya masuk ke Gereja kami melihat Pendeta Nagatomo dan pendeta lainnya mereka melihat kedatangan kami dengan hangat namun saat mereka melihat Rin mereka terlihat tertegun bapak Nagatomo bahkan terlihat meneteskan air mata sementara itu Rin terlihat menunduk malu dan canggung. Bapak Nagatomo mendekati Rin dan memegang kedua bahunya membuat Rin mendongak menatap Bapak Nagatomo dapat Kulihat Rin terlihat bingung dengan Bapak Nagatomo yang meneteskan air mata.

"Perkenalkan aku adalah Nagatomo Pendeta di Gereja ini". Kata Beliau.

"Aku Hanase Rin Paman aku siswa True Cross". Kata Rin.

"Namamu Rin benar-benar mirip". Kata Bapak Nagatomo.

"Dia adalah muridku Bapak aku yang membawanya kesini bolehkan aku ajak dia melihat-lihat". Kataku.

"Tentu saja boleh". Kata Bapak Nagatomo sambil mengusap kepala Rin.

 **Rin Hanase Pov**

Ini sungguh mengherankan aku hanya baru mengenal Okumura Sensei beberapa jam sekarang beliau mau mengajakku bicara dan sekarang bukan hanya mengajakku bicara tapi juga dia membawaku ke Gereja ini dan kenapa Pendeta Nagatomo ini terihat menangis saat melihatku dan Okumura sensei membawaku melihat-lihat Gereja.

"Okumura sensei sebenarnya apa yang mau anda bicarakan ini sudah semakin sore aku harus pulang". Kata Rin.

"Ah iya sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan kalau kau mirip saudaraku". Kataku.

"Benarkah". Kata Rin.

"Iya bila boleh saya ingin menanyakan beberapa hal tentangmu". Kataku.

"Baiklah boleh tapi sebentar saja soalnya ini sore". Kata Rin.

 _Sebenarnya aku ingin kau bersamaku terus_

"Kau sekolah disini dengan beasiswa bukan". Kataku

"Iya benar sensei". Kata Rin.

"Kau berasal dari mana". Kataku

"Aku berasal Shinjuku". Kata Rin.

"Apa kau punya saudara disini". Kata Yukio

"Tidak diShinjuku aku adalah anak yatim saya sudah tinggal sendirian dan kebetulan aku mendapat beasiswa". Kata Rin.

"Oh maaf soal itu". Kataku merasa menyesal.

"Ya tidak apa Okumura sensei". Kata Rin.

"Maaf kalau boleh tanya sejak kapan kau tinggal sendirian". Kataku.

"Sejak tiga tahun lalu aku hidup dengan asuransi orang tuaku dan bantuan pemerintah". Katanya tersenyum.

Aku terenyuh mendengar penuturannya dia sudah tinggal sendirian selama tiga tahun tapi dia tetap terlihat bahagia aku teringat masalaluku sengan Nii-san tapi setidaknya kami punya bapak Nagatomo dan pendeta lainnya.

Aku mengajaknya melihat-lihat ruangan kebetulan kami sampai dikamar tempat aku dan Nii-san tidur dulu dia terlihat menatap seluruh kamar yang terdapat dua tempat tidur dan dua meja belajar disana kebetulan ada fotoku dan Nii-san saat kecil dia nampak terkejut.

"Apa ini foto sensei siapa yang anak yang disamping sensei". Katanya menunjuk fotoku bersama ayah Fujimoto dan Nii-san.

"Dia adalah Nii-sanku namanya Okumura Rin". Kataku.

Dia menatapku kembali dengan wajah datar.

"Oh jadi begitu". Katanya.

 **\- Skip Time -**

 **Author Pov**

Hari semakin sore setelah berpamitan Yukio berniat mengantar pulang Rin tapi terlihat lebih diam dari sebelumnya kelihatannya dia mulai kesal.

"Hanase-kun kuharap kau bisa sering datang ke Gereja". Kata Yukio.

"Mungkin bila ada waktu luang aku akan sering kesana". Kata Rin menyembunyikan kekesalannya.

Suasana menjadi hening saat itu bagaimana tidak cara Yukio mendekati Rin terlalu terburu-buru apalagi mereka belum akrab sama sekali tapi dengan seenaknya Yukio membawanya dan membuat Rin kebingungan walaupun Rin terlihat seperti Nii-sannya tapi diakan belum pernah mengenal Yukio sebelumnya.

Tak lama entah dejavu atau apa Yukio dan Rin kebetulan berpasan dengan trio Kyoto Izumo dan Shiemi mereka berpakaian jas hitam kelihatannya mereka baru selesai misi.

"Oh okumura sensei". Kata Shima.

"Lama tak jumpa". Kata Konekomaru.

"Kalian semua baru selesai misi ya?". Kata Yukio hangat.

Shiemi menatap anak yang berjalan berbarengan dengan Yukio dengan membulatkan matanya.

"Yuki-chan siapa anak ini". Kata Shiemi penasaran.

"Oh dia adalah muridku di True Cross dikelas reguler". Kata Yukio kalem.

Semuanya menatap Rin dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa ditebak saat itu Rin terlihat ketakutan Shiemi secara tiba-tiba memeluknya sambil meneteskan air mata.

"Rin kami rindu padamu". Kata Shiemi.

Rin melepas pelukan dari Shiemi tapi saat itu Izumo memeluknya hingga dia dipeluk bergantian oleh yang lainnya Rin malah terlihat bingung bercampur takut.

"Kalian siapa kenapa kalian begitu padaku dan menatapku seperti itu". Kata Rin.

"Anak ini polos beda sekali dengan Rin kita". Kata Konekomaru mengusap rambut Rin.

"SUDAH HENTIKAN AKU MEMANG RIN TAPI KALIAN TIDAK BISA MENYAMAKANKU DENGAN RIN NII-SANNYA SENSEI ATAU RIN YANG KALIAN SEBUTKAN". Rin berlari menangis meninggalkan mereka.

"Mungkin seharusnya kita juga jangan begitu dia jadi marah". Kata Ryuji.

Sedangkan Yukio menatap kepergiannya dengan diam.

 **\- True Cross Academy -**

Hari ini Rin pertama kalinya malas masuk sekolah setelah kejadian kemarin dia malas bertemu Okumura Sensei tapi dalam hati entah kenapa rasanya pernah bertemu dengan orang-orang kemarin hal itu membuat kepalanya sakit sekali sehingga semalam dia tidak bisa tidur tapi karena hari ini tidak ada pelajaran Okumura sensei dia tetap masuk sekolah lagi pula mana mungkin karena hal kemarin dia harus bolos.

"Hei Rin kau baik-baik saja kau terlihat kurang sehat". Kata Mika.

"Oh aku baik-baik saja aku hanya kurang tidur". Kata Rin.

"Bagaimana Hikaru apa dia sudah sehat". Kata Rin

"Oh dia dirumahnya sedang istirahat besok mungkin akan sekolah". Kata Mika.

"Oh syukurlah kalau begitu". Kata Rin.

Saat itu Rin berpas-pas dengan Yukio lagi.

"Hanase-kun bisakah kau datang ke ruanganku". Kata Yukio.

Saat itulah dengan terpaksa Rin mengikuti Yukio keruangannya.

"Hanase-kun aku ingin minta maaf atas kejadian kemarin". Kata Yukio.

"Tidak apa sensei aku pikir saya juga harus minta maaf karena tidak sopan padamu dan teman-temanmu kemarin". Kata Rin membungkukan badan.

Yukio menatap anak itu dalam anak ini terlihat manis dan sopan dari cara dia membungkukan badan ada rasa kalau anak ini bukanlah Rin Nii-sannya.

"Tapi aku ada permintaan". Kata Rin.

"Apa itu Hanase-kun". Kata Yukio.

"Tolong berhentilah menganggapku sebagai orang kau kenal lagi saya mengerti saat anda melihatku anda merasa seperti melihat saudara anda dan aku melihat foto saudaramu ku akui dia memang mirip aku". Kata Rin.

"Hanase-kun". Kata Yukio

"Karena Rin didepanmu ini adalah Rin Hanase orang yang berbeda bukan Rin Okumura yang kau kenal". Kata Rin tegas.

Saat itu perkataan Rin menohok hati Yukio rasanya seperti dia tinggalkan lagi oleh saudaranya ingin Yukio memdapatkan Rin disisinya baik dia reinkarnasi Nii-sannya atau bukan Yukio sangat yakin dia adalah Nii-sannya yang terlahir kembali.

 **Author Note**

 **saya akhirnya bisa update fanfic ini setelah mencari waktu senggang mungkin saya akan menjadi lama update karena kepentingan lain. Ok sebagai bonus saya kasih kalian spoiler fanfic Fem!Rin**

Yukio Pov

Seiring berjalannya waktu Nee-san telah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik terutama saat malam datangnya satan tepatnya saat dia mulai memiliki api satan dulu dia selalu memiliki rambut pendek seperti laki-laki dan pakaian tomboy tapi kini rambutnya panjang dan pakaian benar-benar feminim dia sudah mulai merawat dirinya terutama kekuatan api satan kelihatannya juga membentuk tubuhnya baru tiga bulan saja rambutnya sudah sepanjang punggung dan taring digigi dengan sengaja dipanggur seolah hanya gigi gingsul yang malah membuatnya semakin manis. Aku selalu tahu Neesan diam-diam aku menyukainya sejak kecil.

-Time skip-

Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah melihatnya sedekat ini dengan pria manapun termasuk diriku dia tersemyum selebar itu aku melihatnya dia tertidur dipangkuan pria itu

 **Sekian spoilernya saya harap fanfic Exorcist Bahasa Indonesia semakin banyak karena menurut saya masih jarang. Sampai jumpa jangan lupa reviewnya**


	3. Chapter 3 Rin's Nightmare

**Reincarnation**

 **Rin's Nightmare**

 **©Blue Exorcist Kazue kato**

 **©Story in fanfic is mine**

"karena aku bukanlah Rin yang kau kenal". Kata Rin.

Yukio terdiam dengan perkataan Rin, memang benar Rin yang berada didepannya adalah Rin Hanase bukan Rin Okumura Nii-sannya tapi mereka sangat mirip dengan kepribadian yang bertolak belakang.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu sensei sebagai seorang Otouto aku juga merasakannya aku juga memiliki seorang Nii-san yang tela tiada". Kata Rin.

"aku sebenarnya tidak bermaksud untuk…". Ucapan Yukio terpotong

"Iya aku tahu itu sensei kau tidak bisa melupakannya aku juga sama". Kata Rin sedih.

"Kau juga punya seorang Nii-san? ". Tanya Yukio.

"Iya, tapi dia meninggal dua tahun lalu". Jawab Rin sedih.

Yukio merasa turut berduka dengan mendengar cerita Rin dia tidak menyangka kalau ternyata Rin juga memiliki seorang Nii-san yang telah tiada.

"Maafkan aku bila aku menyinggungmu, aku berjanji akan berhenti melihatmu sebagai Nii-sanku". Janji Yukio.

"Baikla Sensei kita lupakan saja dan mulai sekarang kita adalah guru dan murid". Kata Rin senang.

 _Maaf aku berbohong kalau aku akan berhenti melihatmu sebagai Nii-san, aku tetap yakin kau adalah Nii-san bukan lebih tepatnya reinkarnasi RIn Okumura saudaraku._

 **Time Skip** -

 **Rin Pov**

Aku sudah bicara pada Sensei tadi kuharap tidak aka nada masalah lagi dan jangan ada masalah apapun lagi aku sudah bersusah payah untuk mendapat beasiswa kesekolah ini dan aku juga sudah berjanji pada Orang tua dan Nii-san walaupun mereka telah tiada.

"Ka-san, Tou-san dan Nii-san aku akan berusaha". Kata Rin.

Dari jauh Yukio terus menatapnya dengan sangat serius.

 _Nii-san Kau benar-benar telah berubah seperti yang kau inginkan dikehidupannu yang sebelumnya karena itulah aku yakin kau telah kembali._

-Time Skip

Rin sedang sibuk bekerja part time setelah sekolah di Toko buku sebenarnya aku tak perlu melakukan ini karena hidupku saat ini ditanggung oleh asuransi orang tuaku dan kakakku dan juga sebagai jasa orang tua ku kehidupan hingga tua akan ditanggung pemerintah masalah sekolah aku juga telah mendapat beasiswa dengan usaha keras, tapi bukan berarti aku hanya harus menikmati dan diam saja aku harus tetap mencari uang sendiri aku tidak mau terlalu bergatung pada tunjangan suatu hari memang aku harus mencari uang sendiri.

"Hei Hanase-kun bagaimana dengan jumlah barang yang datang apa kau sudah mencatatnya". Kata managernya.

"Ya Pak semua sudah kucatat dan juga aku sudah mencatat barang-barang yang sudah keluar adan juga jumlah tagihannya". Kata Rin.

"Nak! Kau tahu seharusnya bukan kau yang melakukan pencatatan tapi aku, tapi karena kau bisa melakukannya dengan baik dan juga berkat kau aku bisa menghitung semuanya dengan metode baru yang lebih mudah mungkin jika kau lulus sekolah aku akan langsung jadi manager disini". Kata Managernya.

"Ha Ha Ha anda bisa saja". Kata Rin.

"Hanase-kun kau bisa melangkahi kami yang seniormu disini". Kata Pegawai lain.

"Tidak kok Danrui senpai". Jawab Rin.

Manager mengacak rambut Rin sedangkan pegawai lain hanya tertawa saat pipi Rin dicubit oleh Danrui.

-Time Skip-

Shiemi dan teman lainnnya sedang berkumpul diantara mereka Shiemi lah yang paling terlihat murung.

"Shiemi-san apa kau masih memikirkan Rin maksudku anak mirip Rin itu?". Tanya Ryuji.

"Iya aku masih memikirkannya aku sudah rindu padanya sejak lama". Kata Shiemi.

"Kami juga sama tapi kita tidak akan bisa menyamakannya dengan Rin teman kita walau bagaimanapun dia tetap berbeda". Kata Konekomaru.

"Aku juga jadi selalu teringat dia". Kata Izumo agak Tsundere.

"Sudahlah hentikan kita tidak bisa mengganggu hidupnyakan!". Kata Ryuji.

"Tapi kita bisakan ajak dia bicara sesekali". Kata Shima.

"Ya itu ide bagus". Kata Shiemi.

"Eh tapi apa dia akan mau dari pertemuan awal kita saja dia ketakutan pada kita". Kata Konekomaru.

"Kalau dia menjadi Exorcist mungkin kita bisa dekat dengannya". Kata Shima.

"Iya tentu saja akan tetapi kita tidak bisa begitu saja membuatnya ikut menjadi Exorcist, mungkin dunia kita ini asing untuknya kurasa juga dia tidak punya luka iblis dan tidak bisa melihat iblis. Kalaupun dia adalah Reinkarnasi Rin teman kita kita sebaiknya membiarkan dia hidup normal sebagai manusia kalau dilihat dia bahagia bukan". Kata Izumo.

"Ya, kau benar sekali Izumo dikehidupan sebelumnya dia sudah hidup dengan sulit sebagai setengah iblis dan mengingat harapan diakhir hidup Rin kurasa meang hal ini yang dia impikan". Kata Ryuuji.

Semua orang terdiam dengan gagasan Izumo dan Ryuji terutama Takara dia sama sekali jarang bicara.

-Takiwa Book Store-

Yukio bermaksud membeli sebuah buku tapi enarah kenapa dia ingin masuk took buku yang sebelumnya belum pernah dia datangi saat dia akan membayar bukunya dia melihat seseorang yang dia kenal.

"Hanase-kun kau bekerja disini?". Tanya Yukio.

"Eh Okumura sensei". Kata Rin kaget.

"Aku tak menyangka bertemu denganmu disini". Kata Yukio.

"Oh Okumura sensei aku juga tidak menyangka, iya aku hanya kerja part time untuk uang saku". Kata Rin.

Entah semacam dejavu Yukio bisa bertemu Rin lagi disini dan membuat Yukio mengingat saudaranya yang ingin mencari kerja tapi meski ada perbedaan yaitu Rin saudaranya saat itu memang tidak ingin melanjutkan sekolah tapi Rin yang ini tetap sekolah. Dalam hati Yukio mencelos melihat Rin yang tersenyum, Rin yang ini sangat sopan tidak seperti saudaranya, Rin yang ini juga sangat pintar dan untuk sesaat Yukio berpikir dia orang yang berbeda dengan saudaranya tapi mengingat harapan terakhir Rin sebelum meningga yaitu menjadi seorang yang bertolak belakang dengan kehidupan sebelumnya Yukio yakin dia adalah saudaranya.

 **Rin Pov**

 _Rin sedang berada di sebuah tempat entah dimana tubuhnya terasa terpisah dengan sesuatu yang seperti membakarnya hingga tubuhnya terasa murni melayang seperti tidak ada gravitasi hanya tempat hampa yang terang, hingga cahaya puth yang sangat terang itu membuat tubuhnya terus melayang mendekat hingga membuatnya masuk kedalam seolah akan membawanya entah kemana._

Rin terbangun dengan dari tidurnya itu hanya mimpi seperti biasanya dia hanya akan mendapati dirinya dikamarnya dengan peluh didahinya napsnya terenggah. Mimpi itu entah kenapa Rin selalu mimpi yang sama bahkan sejak dia kecil mimpi itu datang tapi kali ini mimpi terlalu sering datang hingga kadang membuat Rin takut untuk tidur.

"Ka-san, Otou-san, Nii-san apa yang sebenarnya terjadi". Gumannya pada foto disamping tempat tidurnya.

 **Author Note**

 **Halo reader saya udah lama gak update soalnya gak sempat. Ingin sekali saya buat doujinshi saja sekalian ff saya ini tapi saya gak bisa ngegambar syedih jadinya kalian ada yang bisa gambar beri tahu saya hahaha *just Joking. Kok Curhatnya apaan sih ini author alay^_^**

 **Saya juga ada ide lagi membuat ff baru Aono Exorcist lagi dengan genre Violence tapi mungkin masih lama karena ini juga masih banyak. Dan saya juga ingin ff Aono Exorcist berbahasa Indonesia semakin banyak jadi saya harap kalian juga meramaikan dengan membuat fanfic Aono Exorcist.**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih**


	4. Chapter 4 Hanase Rin's Life

**Reincarnation**

 **©Blue Exorcist Kazue Kato**

 **©Story here mine**

 **Warning: Death Fic.**

Tidak pernah Yukio sangka kedatangannya ke Toko buku ini membawanya menemui Rin Hanase. Yukio merasa seperti benar-benar melihat Kakaknya walaupun dalam wujud anak baik Yukio pernah mendengar bahwa anak ini hidup ditanggung asuransi orang tuanya tentu saja bukan tanpa alasan dia bekerja karena tidak mungkin dia akan selalu bergantung pada asuransi menurut data anak ini juga mengikuti program beasiswa ini mengingatkan dirinya sendiri saat dia juga dulu sempat mengikuti program beasiswa.

"Sensei senang bertemu denganmu disini kebetulan sekali". Tanya Rin Hanase.

"Oh ya Hanase-kun aku pertama kali datang kesini". Jawab Yukio.

"Aku senang anda datang lain kali bila anda memerlukan buku apapun anda bisa telpon nomor di kartu ini". Kata Rin memberi sebuah kartu member.

"Terima kasih Hanase-kun sampai jumpa nanti". Kata Yukio.

"Datang lagi ya". Kata Rin kalimat yang biasa dia ucapkan pada pengunjung.

Namun Yukio bukan pulang namun terdiam ditempat yang agak jauh memperhatikan walaupun malam semakin larut dia juga melihat Rin yang kelihatannya mengerjakan PR dimeja kasir saat pengunjung sepi dia terlihat menguap sesekali menahan kantuk namun Rin kelihatannya tetap mencoba bertahan Yukio menjadi ingat dirinya dulu dia harus selalu menahan kantuk demi pekerjaannya sedangkan kakaknya Rin tidur dengan nyenyak Rin yang ada saat ini benar-benar berbeda, sesekali Yukio tertawa kecil melihat Rin kesulitan mengangkan barang yang kelihatannya tidak terlalu berat beda sekali dengan kakaknya yang mampu mengangkat tumpukan barang yang berat dengan sekali angkat tapi Rin ini Nampak hampir saja jatuh bila saja pegawai lain tidak menolongnya.

 **-Selesai bekerja-**

Rin berjalan pulang dengan lelah sambil menuju rumah dia mampir kesebuah mini market 24 jam jujur saja Rin lapar sekali karena dia lupa makan sejak siang untunglah dia tidak pingsan yang dibelinya kebanyakan adalah mi ramen instan, beberapa suplemen nutrisi serta minuman bervitamin Rin sama sekali tidak pernah makan masakan rumah sejak kedua orang tuanya meninggal dia sama sekali tidak tahu cara memasak jadi dia hanya makan mie ramen saja atau bila dia bosan dia akan membeli roti atau makanan lainnya yang mudah disajikan dia sangat tahu bahwa makanannya sama sekali tidak sehat jadi dia selalu megkonsumsi suplemen-suplemen vitamin dan minuman berenergi dan juga tidak lupa dia selalu memiliki stok air mineral yang banyak.

"Baiklah semua sudah lengkap". Katanya sambil pergi membayar kekasir.

 **-Rumah Hanase Rin –**

Rumah keluarga Hanase bukanlah rumah besar tapi bukan juga Rumah yang kecil namun cukup untuk tempat tinggal 6 orang rumah itu memiliki banyak kenangan antara Rin dengan kakaknya, Ibu dan juga ayahnya. Dia lahir dari pasangan peneliti botani dan kakaknya adalah seorang anggota angkatan bela diri jepang bisa dibilang masa kecil lumayan indah namun beberapa tahun lalu dia harus menerima kenyataan setelah kematian orang tuanya karena kecelakaan mobil dan ditahun sama Kakaknya meninggal karena tertembak diperbatasan.

Hari demi hari Rin melewatinya dengan penuh kesedihan namun lama kelamaan dia menjadi kuat karena dukungan teman-temannya Rin sempat tidak bisa keluar rumah selama satu minggu kalau bukan teman-temannya yang datang menyemangatinya mungkin saja dia akan mati kesepian didalam Rumahnya.

"Baiklah hari sungguh melelahkan". Katanya sambil memanaskan air.

Dia selama ini sudah terbiasa dengan tidur hanya sekitar empat sejak kematian keluarganya dia tepaksa melakukan itu tidak bisa selamanya dia bergantung dengan yang dia warisi dari orang tuanya.

- **Pagi hari Rumah keluraga Hanase-**

Seperti biasa Rin akan bersiap kesekolah True Cross dijalan dia langsung bertemu dengan Hikaru seperti biasa juga mereka akan saling bercanda sepanjang perjalana Rin kenal betul Hikaru orang sangat humoris namun juga pemalu.

"Oi Rin kau tahu sejak kau dekat dengan Okumura banyak yang ngomongin kamu lo". Katanya.

"Ah jangan dengar apa kata orang lain aku dan Okumura sensei hanya biasa saja". Kata Rin.

"Kau tahu tidak akhir-akhir ini banyak kasus pedhofil". Kata Hikaru asal.

"Ehhm maksudmu apa ya". Kata Rin mendadak pucat.

"Ya hati-hatilah pada Okumura sensei kurasa ada yang aneh dengannya". Kata Hikaru.

"Memangnya dia kenapa kurasa dia biasa saja". Kata Rin sedikit merinding.

"Melihat cara Okumura sensei menatapmu rasanya seperti istimewa bahkan anak-anak lainpun juga berpikir begitu". Kata Hikaru dengan mata jahilnya.

"Apa maksudmu apa benar begitu bagaimana ini aku takut sekali". Kata Rin panik.

"Ya kau tidak tahu selama ini belum pernah Okumura sensei memperlakukan seorang siswa seperti dirimu coba saja tanya teman yang lain semua berpikir begitu bahkan para gadis". Kata Hikaru semakin menakitinya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang bagaimana jika itu benar". Kata Rin ketakutan sambil terbayang wajah Yukio yang sedang evil smirk.

"Gwahhhahaha. Kau Lucu sekali aku hanya bercanda kau pikir itu benar". Kata Hikaru Saat itu juga Rin langsung menggeplak kepalanya.

"Dasar kau bebek menyebalkan kau tahu hampir saja aku berpikir akan jadi korban seorang Om Om". Kata Rin (Rin bilang begitu karena Yukio disini sudah berumur tiga puluhan).

"Ya ampun maafkan aku hanya ingin kau tertawa kau jarang tertawa lepas sih". Kata Hikaru.

"Ya Tuhan bukan begitu juga caranya". Kata Rin.

"Aku tahu anak alim sepertimu kadang kaku seperti kanebo kering". Kata Hikaru.

"Dari pada kau bebek packing". Kata Rin.

"Lihatkan sudah lama sekali sejak saat itu kau jarang bercanda lagi". Kata Hikaru.

"Baiklah terima kasih bebek Packing". Kata Rin.

"Sama-sama kanebo kering". Kata Hikaru.

"Oh ya Soal Okumura sensei dia bilang aku mirip saudaranya". Kata Rin.

"Benarkah aku tidak pernah dia punya saudara". Kata Hikaru.

Dari ujung koridor Yukio mendengar percakapan mereka dengan dahi berkerut dengan empang persimpangan.

"Apa mereka mengataiku Om-om dan juga pedo". Kata Yukio.

Baru pertama kali ini Yukio dikatai Om-om tapi mau bagaimanapun Yukio tak bisa menampik fakta bahwa dia memang tua sekarang.

 **-Dikelas-**

Yukio mengajar seperti biasa namun entah kenapa baru pertama kali ini dia melihat Rin Nampak berwajah pucat saat Yukio menatapnya sepertinya kata-kata Hikaru mempengaruhinya. Yukio mencoba terlihat biasanya walaupun dia sama sekali tidak nyaman dengan Rin yang melihatnya ketakutan seolah Yukio akan menelannya kapan saja.

" _Tidak bisakah kau biasa saja aku bukan orang seperti itu". Kata Yukio dalam hati._

Sepanjang kelas Rin Nampak kaku seperti kanebo kering padahal dia tahu kalau hal itu hanya candaan tapi saat melihat Yukio mendadak saja dia tebayang wajah Yukio ang menyeramkan seperti Rin mulai sawan.

Kelas berjalan dengan lancar dan pelajaran akhirnya berakhir Rin pulang paling akhir karena dia harus ada yang harus dia lakukan diperpustakaan tanpa terasa dia menjadi sendirian karena kebanyakan orang telah kerumah masing-masing dan Hikaru juga dia harus pulang cepat kerena dia harus mengasuh adiknya karena orang tuanya akan berpergian.

"Baiklah sudah selesai PR untuk seminggu ini jadi aku bisa bekerja dengan baik malam ini". Kata Rin.

Namun baru sesaat saat dia merapikan tasnya dia terjatuh sambil memegangi kepalanya tubuhnya lemas dia ingat dia lupa sarapan dan juga saat istrirahan dia sibuk menyelesaikan PR nya yang sebenarnya masih lama dikumpulkan tujuan hanya agar semua selesai dengan cepat. Semua telah sepi dia bingung akan minta bantuan siapa bahkan berteriak taka da tenaga untuk dia mengeluarkan suara hanya mangapan-mangapan kecil dimulutnya dan kini bisa dia rasakan aliran hangat dari hidungnya dia tahu pasti itu darah seperti itulah jika dia kelelahan, tergeletak lemas sendirian dan pasrah menunggu seseorang yang akan menolongnya walaupun dia juga takut bagaimana jika dia harus tergeletak sepanjang malam seperti itu namun sebelum pandangannnya menggelap dia melihat seseorang yang datang.

 **Yukio Pov**

Hari ini aku baru saja mengkonfirmasi beberapa exorcist yang dimutasi dari cabang True Cross (Yukio disini sudah Exorcist Upper First Class setara Shura) namun saat aku melewati perpustakaan aku melihat seseorang familiar tergeletak tidak Itu Nii-san bukan tapi Rin.

"Nii-san". Teriakku.

Aku melihatnya hidungnya mimisan matanya hampir tertutup tanpa pikir panjang aku membawanya keruang kesehatan.

 **Rin Pov**

Saat aku terbangun aku berada diruangan kesehatan aku melihat Okumura Sensei. Saat itu aku teringat kata-kata Hikaru.

"Kau jangan terpengaruh kata-kata temanmu lagi pula dia juga sudah bilang hanya bercanda". Kata Okumura sensei.

"Oh maaf sepertinya anda mendengarnya apa anda tersinggung". Tanyaku malu.

"Ya tentu saja". Kata Okumura Sensei.

"Apa mala mini kau kerja". Tanya Okumura sensei.

"Ya aku bekerja kecuali libur". Kataku.

"Sebaiknya jangan dulu". Kata Okumura sensei.

"Tapi saya baik-baik saja". Kataku.

"Kau sudah mimisan kelihatannya juga kau tidak makan tadi pagi dan juga kelihatannya makanmu kurang sehat". Kata Okumura sensei.

"Tadi pagi aku lupa sarapan dan soal mimisan itu sudah biasa". Kataku.

"Aku tahu tapi memaksakan diri tidak baik jika kau tidak sehat kau pikir kalau kau sakit apa kau masih bisa bekerja dan sekolah". Kata Okumura sensei.

"Ya baiklah". Kataku.

Saat itu Rin mau bangun namun saat itu terjatuh lagi ketempat tidur.

"Asam lambungmu meningkat aku sudah menyuntikmu dan juga pusing kepalamu karena tekanan darahmu sangat rendah". Kata Okumura sensei.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku sering lupa makan itu sebabnya". Kataku

"Kalau begitu makanlah bento ini". Kata Okumura sensei memberiku sebuah bento.

"Tapi ini makananmu bagaimana dengan anda". Kataku

"Aku sudah kenyang ini bento dari temanku". Kata Okumura.

Saat Rin membukanya dia tersenyum menahan tawa bento itu ada tulisan saus _Okumura-kun makanlah ini semoga kau menyukainya._

"Aku semakin tidak enak apa ini dari kekasihmu". Tanya Rin.

"Bukan tapi dari penggemar, makan saja". Kata Yukio merona.

"Baiklah tapi jangan sampai penggemarmu tahu ya kalau aku yang memakannya aku takut dimarahi". Kata Rin bercanda.

 **Yukio Pov**

Dia Rin Hanase yang begitu polos dan juga naïf mudah akrab dengan siapa saja bagian ini agak mirip dengan Nii-sab hanya saja Nii-san bicaranya kadang tidak sopan berbeda dengan Rin Hanase dia masih bisa formal.

"Terima kasih pertolonganmu Okumura sensei jika kau tidak ada mungkin aku akan tergeletak hingga besok pagi". Kata Rin.

"Ya sama-sama aku hanya kebetulan lewat". Kataku.

Dia yang Nampak polos namun serius dalam mengerjakan tugasnya bisa dilihat dari dia mengerjakan PRnya dan pekerjaannya aku salut andai saja aku bisa membuatnya menyadari bahwa pertemuannya denganku adalah reuni saudara walaupun sekarang dia terlahir sebagai orang lain tapi aku tak akan lupa.

 **Author Note**

 **Saya kembali lagi kuharap kalian tidak melupakanku karena fandom Blue Exorcist semakin jarang dan saya jarang update karena tapi saya senang akhir akhir ini ada fanfic Blue Exorcist bahasa Indonesia yang nambah selain saya judulnya Zutto Eien ni dan Yukio saya promosikan biar ramai jika besok memungkinkan saya besok update Polysetemia waktu itu gak sempat.**

 **Oh ya saya minta pendapat kalian jika seandainya saya buat Doujinshi saya terbitkan ssecara PO bagaimana? mungkin saya butuh assistant. Sebenarnya ada banyak yang membuat fanfic dicetak dijual secara Pre Order kebanyakan fandom korea saya sempat ingin melakukannya dengan mencetak fanfic saya yang sudah selesai diblog wordpress judulnya Obsession of sajangnim fandom korea juga tapi saya gak PD karena takut gak berhasil karena saya tahu tulisan saya masih jelek banyak typo.**

 **Ya itu curhatan saya walaupun saya bukan penulis handal yang berbakat ya setidaknya dengan saran kalian akan sangat membantuku jadi jangan sungkan komentar kritik dan saran keff ini. Terima kasih yang follow, Favorite dan review kalian itu sangat membuat saya senang .**


End file.
